


【冬盾無差】東尼．史塔克的復仇 (Winter sleep冬日甦醒番外)

by chantille



Series: [Stucky] Winter Sleep 冬日甦醒 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark shipping Stucky, Tony Stark the Saint, Winter Sleep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantille/pseuds/chantille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天才、百萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家、復仇者......大好人。<br/>東尼史塔克的復仇！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾無差】東尼．史塔克的復仇 (Winter sleep冬日甦醒番外)

＊本篇為【冬盾冬】 Winter Sleep 冬日甦醒  完結小彩蛋 !

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7672864/chapters/17475415>

 

 

東尼史塔克的復仇

 

又名：東尼．大好人．史塔克的三件禮物

 

 

 

1

 

 

 

天才、百萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家。

Tony Stark從不吝於分享，並且偏好實際解決問題的方法。

 

 

「妳這叛徒，叛徒沒資格來這說三道四。」

 

跟Steve狠狠打上一架、收到他寄來手機的兩年後，Natasha才來到他的吧台前。

 

 

他圓睜著眼睛瞪著她。

 

 

 

Natasha挑起眉毛，將USB放在桌上。「你可以繼續幼稚，也可以看看這個。」

 

冬兵的全紀錄。九頭蛇必然承襲了德國那一套檔案管理規則，特別是他們所沾沾自喜引以為傲的玩具士兵。錄像、文件報告，Natasha設法取得的東西，也給了他一份副本。

 

不，也許這才是最完整的版本──裡面有些東西，他不認為Natasha會給Steve看到。

 

是的，他現在知道美國隊長確實也有黑暗面了。而且還相當嚇人。

 

 

 

Tony本來真的沒有要看的。只是把資料丟進星期五後一時手癢，點開了其中一個錄像。令他意外的，檔案紀錄的並不是冬兵如何執行任務──他不認為自己還能再看一次1991年12月16日的任務報告──而是那整套洗腦的過程。

 

變態九頭蛇。當Barnes的尖叫以環繞立體聲在室內響起，他快速在空中比劃了一下轉成靜音。

 

 

 

「星期五，檔案裡類似的片段有多少？」

 

「31小時6分17秒。」機械女聲聽起來不如平常靈活。事實上，她聽起來非常僵硬。「只算尖叫的部分。」

 

老天爺。現在換成他想尖叫了。

 

 

 

Tony搬了張椅子坐下，從第一個檔案點開來看，不得不把聲音調小，否則全紐約的人都會以為復仇者大樓是尖叫屋。第三個檔案起他讓星期五繼續播放，然後開始坐到桌前設計些什麼。

 

他自認很擅長處理壓力，可是轉移一下焦點並不為過。

 

很快他就覺得想逃出屋子。

 

 

可是出於某種倔強，Tony沒有把螢幕關閉，也沒有讓螢幕上像洪水一樣的悲劇放上失去母親那個午後記憶的天平。這是兩回事。冬兵是被害者。冬兵殺了她母親。

 

 _「我全都記得。」_ 電光石火間，Barnes是這麼說的。

 

好吧，可能是同一回事。

 

 

 

 

Tony沒有睡覺，一次看完了所有紀錄。結論是：老頭的死相形之下真是簡單俐落。

 

尖叫了至少31小時6分17秒的人生。不包括那些沒找到或者沒紀錄的。

 

他在工作檯前扶著頭，這些老冰棍們從來沒讓他過上幾天安生日子。

 

 

 

他開始打造人格模擬程式，把他所知道有關Bucky Barnes與冬兵的一切都放進去。Howard凡事留一手的性格，讓他在資料庫中輕易取得比想像中更多過去的資訊，至於重要參數設定，Tony不假思索。

 

 

第一定律：Bucky Barnes做的一切都是為了Steve Rogers。

（反之亦然。他現在可以加上。）

 

 

「那很明顯。他們兩個從1934年就睡一起。」他記得老頭說這句話時臉上理所當然的表情，好像指責他笨到連這件事都沒發現，怎麼敢自稱迷弟。

 

是的，他也確實是有無可救藥地崇拜美國隊長的迷弟時代。

 

他記得就瞄了一眼考森探員的收藏，馬上發現某張卡片其實不成套。

 

這麼說來他應該感謝老頭當年無情地戳穿真相，讓他幼小心靈遭受毀滅性的打擊。人生是不是很諷刺，他幾乎都想笑了。

 

 

 

Natasha的隨身碟裡也有Zemo事件的紀錄。Tony不想知道那道冗長指令的意義，事實上他也不知道自己這樣做的意義何在。

 

也許只是想證明一個隱約的猜想。

 

人類就是最大的謎。

 

 

 

當模擬人格像星系一樣在房間中央成形，他開始設定初始條件進行運算──

 

Barnes為了Steve的信念去從軍。跟隨他留在戰場。為了他墜落山崖。

Barnes是Zola博士超級士兵計畫的實驗體。

Barnes尖叫了至少 _31_ _小時_ _6_ _分_ _17_ _秒。_

Barnes記得所有被害人。

Barnes殺害了他父母親──

 

 

Tony讓那個演算法開著，用三部超級電腦二十四小時不停地運算。星系不斷地生成崩壞，那十個指令的紅點，卻始終牢牢釘在那裡，像堅持張開的力場。

 

 

目標是要消滅那十個紅點而重建星系。運算來到第11天，依然沒有找到解決方法。

 

他盯著那個星系，Bucky Barnes的模擬人格，不可思議地強韌。十個紅點組成惡魔般的紅星，始終懸在房間中央，像一個生人勿入的警告。

 

 

 

一個月後，Natasha從不知道什麼地方冒出來，跟他一起看著始終閃耀的紅色星星。微一思索，就把代表Steve的那道金色光點從運算中的系統抽離。

 

 

「不要做多餘的事情。」Tony就看了她一眼。「妳知道那根本不可行。」

 

在不知道多少次的的生成起滅裡，紅點終於隨著金色光點消失──整座星系也隨之熄滅。

 

「Day 1就試過了。」Tony悶悶地說。

 

 

 

Natasha吐了吐舌。「也許你該反過來，模擬看看Steve的人格，我打賭他撐不過1958年──」

 

那些話好像以完全不同的方向打中了Tony。「妳剛剛說什麼？」

 

「我說…模擬Steve？」

 

「不是，另一句？」

 

「你該反過來──」

 

 

 

Tony在手中的pad飛快地進行運算，丟出一道道指令。系統不斷地關閉重開，紅色星星忽明忽滅，每一件事都無比錯誤又齊備。

 

像是命運。

 

 

 

他丟出最後一則演算。系統再度關閉，只剩下金色光點，溫柔地圍繞著紅色行星。

 

 

 

Natasha像是等著他的解答，Tony終於覺得有些疲憊。

 

為殺父殺母仇人感到疲憊？真的？

 

 

 

 

Tony搖搖頭。「這十個指令無法消滅，是因為它們維持冬兵的核心運作。沒有這十個指令，他的意識挺不到今天。再強的復原能力也不能。」

 

Natasha的臉變得蒼白。「所以......指令無法解開？」

 

 

 

Tony聳了聳肩，無意識地指揮著光點，讓紅色行星圍繞著金色光點轉。

 

比較像他所知道的黑歷史。

 

「奇蹟吧。」丟下這句話，他迫切需要一個費城牛肉三明治。「妳可以去求求看Thor，他畢竟是個神。」

 

 

 

 

 

從模擬結果Tony知道，Barnes是因為Steve才活下去的──反過來，在Steve不知道冬兵的存在前，美國隊長也許終究可以適應這個新世界。

 

可是知道Barnes存活之後呢？

 

 

 

 

機器人大軍入侵Wakanda搶奪釩金屬，T'Challa已經為Steve打造了新的盾牌。圍繞著某棟建築物，他沒看過Steve那種打法。

 

 

冬兵就在裡面。Tony頓時覺得自己對Steve的了解好像因為經過Barnes的人格模擬而突飛猛進。

 

 

又不是他自願的。任何事，這世上任何事，都抵擋不了Tony Stark的好奇心。如果說鋼鐵人還有一顆心的話。

 

 

Barnes勾起了他的好奇。

 

因為這個老冰棍，另一個老冰棍變得沒那麼無趣。

 

 

 

將大軍擊退後，他一起身往那棟建築走去，Steve立刻就拎著盾牌，警戒地站起身。

 

 

「就是有點想念我的殺父仇人，」他舉起手，比了一個嬉皮的和平與愛手勢。隨後想起Steve可能看不懂。

 

 

Steve只是放下盾牌，帶他到冬眠艙邊。

 

 

 

Tony留了一會兒，注意到Steve臉上的神情。

 

也許老爹對他情商過低的指責是有些道理。

 

 

 

 

「你什麼時候才要叫醒他？」Tony貌似不經意地說。「……你知道那十個指令解不開了對吧？」

 

猜想是一回事，在Tony Stark的口中得到確認，是另外一回事。

 

 

Steve看著冷凍艙裡Bucky的睡顏，好像一生一世習於如此。

 

 

「我答應過他的。」他輕輕地說。

 

 

 

 

原來老冰棍還是一樣無趣。他哼了一聲，把口袋裡的手機丟還給Steve。

 

「……又不是不知道我手機號碼。有事下次打我手機就好了。」

 

 

 

 

 

回到紐約，他把自己關在工作室裡，不眠不休地設計冬兵的手臂。

 

Tony Stark有時候並不太了解自己。

 

也許任誰都不想看到小時候的偶像露出那樣寂寞的眼神。

 

還是應該在自己長長的頭銜後面加一個大好人。

 

 

 

設計圖如星雲般在製作室的虛擬空間轉動著。Tony掂了一下工作桌上的隊長盾牌，仔細一看，上面的刮痕與斑斑血跡，一道沒少。

 

他帶起手套，將盾牌放入熔爐。不一會兒，燒紅的坩鍋開始分離金屬，不同顏色的金屬溶液分從溝槽流下。

 

 

也有可能他的情商還是高的，畢竟他經過小辣椒與綠巨人的訓練。

 

他在金屬手臂上保留了盾上的星紋，但沒有染上紅色。

 

 

他甚至還幫金屬手臂作了恆溫設計呢。

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

 

 

 

Barnes再度出現在他面前，是聽證會過後的事。正確來說，是Fury把他丟給他的，因為他簽了那個該死的蘇科維亞協定。

 

協定本身並不該死，該死的是內戰的始作俑者（就是他！）居然自己跑來簽了。

 

 

「你到底是哪根筋不對？」Tony內心大吼，很想捏爆這個面癱的臉頰。「給我滾回Steve身邊去！我們這兒不缺人！」

 

 

 

可是Tony‧小屁孩‧史塔克突然意識到，他在這世界上活動的年歲比這兩個老冰棍多得多──加上他聽過那三十一小時尖叫──他有點可以理解冬兵交出任務檔案與簽署協定的心情。

 

 

目光炯炯地盯著Bucky的手臂，拼命阻止自己的維修欲。

 

也許是阻止得太厲害了，臉色好像有些扭曲。

 

 

 

Bucky了然地低頭。

 

「我始終欠你一個道歉，Stark。對不起──我為我對你父親與母親做的事，感到深刻的抱歉。也許我做什麼都不足以贖罪，也許我不值得你的原諒，但是──」

 

 

 

「依據超級英雄法案，你歸我管。」他就是忍不住製造一些戲劇性。「你會在我的監管下，忠實執行安全理事會的指令嗎？」

 

甚至還強調了一下「指令」這兩個字。

 

 

 

Bucky的臉色顯得有些蒼白，可是畢竟沒有退縮，點了點頭。他始終是個軍人，開始新生命的方式居然也是服從。

 

 

Tony覺得他應該可以幫所有有相同問題的退伍軍人好好上一堂有關自由意志的課。看看美國隊長被他影響得多成功呀，都叛逆到砸壞了他胸口的反應爐了呢。

 

 

 

「……理事會近來聽說有個叫秘密復仇者的非法組織，我們需要你高超的間諜技巧滲透進去。」

 

他在想今晚是吃熱狗好，還是經典焦糖口味爆米花好。

 

「聽說他們的頭兒有喜歡穿國旗色緊身衣的怪癖，最近還經常進行不要命的自殺任務。」

 

 

Tony滿意地看著冬兵瞪大雙眼。

 

 

「歡迎加入復仇者，你的第一個任務就是──保護這個人，無論生老病死，貧富順逆，往日來日，憂傷歡樂，永遠看顧他的身後，作他的影子──」

 

 

「任務期限：無限期(indefinitely)。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

3

 

 

 

 

 

他覺得他該記個帳，某天得向美國隊長一次把欠款收全了。

 

也不是說Steve就還得起。他一輩子的薪水也不夠賠那座反應爐啊──

 

 

 

Tony‧大好人‧史塔克走下那台在他眾多收藏中算是低調華麗的Aston Martin，扣好西裝的第一個釦子，從巍峨的廊柱間拾級而上。

 

他換了三部車才甩掉所有跟蹤。今天算是簡單的。

 

復仇者們全部都保密到家。當然眾多的神盾局前探員也幫了許多忙。

 

等等。Tony看著四週與他擦肩而過的人們，現場還有誰不是神盾局探員的嗎──

 

 

 

所謂藏一棵樹最好的地方就是森林。他走進掛著「公證處」招牌的法院辦公室，看到神盾局為國捐軀探員名錄上排名第一的那個人，難得一見地穿著全套黑色西裝，嚴肅地站在那裡。

 

 

Buck微長的頭髮在腦後紮成小揪，金屬手指不停調整襯衫的鈕扣。

 

窄版的銀橄欖色領帶很襯他的眼睛。

 

 

 

Tony神態倨傲地走過去。名義上他畢竟是他的長官。

 

 

「我是叫你保護他，不是叫你娶他。」

 

「只是想做好份內工作。」Barnes聳肩。「全天候無死角防護。」

 

 

 

Tony就翻了翻白眼。

 

 

 

Natasha走過來，在他胸前別上花。

 

「一定要這樣嗎？也許我對花過敏？」

 

她別了他一眼。「你看起來像是要痛哭流涕了呢，沒有心的史塔克。」

 

 

 

Tony覺得現場就屬他最像個父親，應該由他將Steve帶進來。可是沒有，那個穿著深藍色西裝、細版淺藍色領帶的高挑男人自己走進來，眼光在人群中逡巡。

 

 

他們已經互相找到。

 

 

Tony看著身邊Bucky的臉龐一下子被點亮，慢慢綻開一朵微笑，確實是記錄片中Barnes中士的模樣。

 

 

 

 

這個人曾經扭斷了他父母的頸骨，又一槍一個送他們上了西天。

 

這個人曾經在橫跨五十年的影片中尖叫了31小時6分17秒。

 

這個人讓那個無趣的美國隊長砸壞了他胸口的反應爐，動用以他的演算法也解不開的指令。

 

 

這個人現在綻開笑靨如花，望著眼前另一個幸福地微笑著的男人。

 

 

 

 

Tony覺得有些激動，除了紀錄片與紐約之戰從空中墜落後驚醒以來，他沒見Steve笑過。

 

大家都知道美國隊長很完美──身材、臉蛋、令人想報以老拳的牙齒──可是這個笑容，有著星球等級的威力，據信只有一個人見過。

 

他想起在空中溫柔旋轉的紅星，與金色光芒互相繞行。

 

 

 

Steve Rogers帶著靦腆的笑意，跟Bucky一起站在法官前。他們手上已經戴著戒指，手中也沒有捧花，就只是簡單地牽著手站在一起。

 

Sam站在一旁，看似慶幸他們沒要他作花童。

 

 

 

Tony發現自己有點走了神。

 

老頭此生的最後一句話是「Barnes中士」。

 

那才不是什麼Barnes中士。真正的Barnes中士在這裡，站在他小時候的偶像美國隊長身邊，像記憶中那樣笑著。

 

Bucky回過頭看了他一眼。Tony聽見他繼續唸出誓詞──

 

「……保護他，無論生老病死，貧富順逆，往日來日，憂傷歡樂，永遠看顧他的身後，作他的影子──」

 

 

 

他覺得他應該可以就這樣忘了Stark資料庫裡那條小小的註記。

 

 

Zola博士，1958年重啟超級士兵研究計畫。

簽核者：Howard Stark。

 

 

他不知道老頭是否知曉Zola的實驗體是誰，但Tony想，他確實是那老頭的兒子。為了將人類推向新紀元，膽敢伸手抹殺這樣旁人看了都深感幸福的笑容。

 

 

可是他更是Maria Stark的孩子。那個溫柔地彈奏著九月的記憶、安撫他一切張狂悲傷的母親的孩子。

 

 

 

 

在眾人的起鬨聲中，加起來兩百多歲的新郎臉色緋紅，簡單地在彼此臉頰上落下親吻。

 

 

「如果不是世間所有事對你來說都是笑話，那你就是個愛哭鬼。」Natasha在Tony耳邊說。

 

「是大好人。」Tony糾正，難得臉色認真。

 

 

 

 

先前他為結婚禮物傷透了腦筋。因為Barnes婉拒了他提供的房子──當Bucky從口袋中掏出布魯克林公寓的鑰匙時，Tony難以掩飾臉上的震驚。

 

 

「是我妹，她把一半的遺產留給我，」鑰匙上甚至有個Grumpy Cat的吊飾。「復仇者的那點薪水還不夠填飽肚子呢。」

 

 

 

Tony哼了一聲。是要看填誰的肚子。

 

嗯，說到填肚子……

 

 

簡單溫馨的公證儀式後，原班人馬跑到曼哈頓地獄廚房小巷弄內的起司漢堡店大嚼漢堡。越美好的婚禮越令人覺得飢餓。

 

他不懷好意地靠近臉上的傻笑總覺得令人難以接近的新人。

 

唔，還是戴上墨鏡好了。想不到Tony Stark也有需要裝酷的一天。

 

 

 

「Tony，我們兩個能有今天，都要感謝你。」Steve誠摯地說。Bucky點點頭。

 

 

可是他還沒準備好原諒他們。被兩個超級士兵圍毆、胸口反應爐被砸壞，不是那種你十年內就可以原諒的事。

 

 

Tony舉起左手，示意老冰棍們可以自動省略以下一千字感謝文，右手一面掏出一部手機。

 

「你們還不夠感謝我，」他宣布。「等收了我的結婚禮物再說。」

 

 

 

 

手機畫面上簡單顯示「啟動」(Activate)的選項，金色與銀色的星星溫柔繞行。

 

Steve與Bucky面面相覷，不明所以。

 

 

 

「你知道，Stark資料庫裡本來就有隊長的DNA，在冬兵簽署蘇科維亞協定時，也交出了血液樣本，」Tony．隱私權就是個屁．Stark毫不猶豫地說。

 

「我打了幾個電話給再生搖籃公司，趙博士說她樂意幫忙。你知道，現在可以用男人的基因注入卵子了──」

 

 

 

 

Bucky又一次瞪大了眼睛，而Steve則燦笑著露出白牙。

 

非常好，他準備好揮拳(punch)了。

 

所以他用力按下了那個按鈕。

 

 

 

 

Tony．大好人．Stark永遠不會告訴他們兩人中分別用誰的DNA作精子卵子。

 

對了，當然，最好是個叛逆的小鬼，把這兩個老冰棍煩死。

 

 

他想他會喜歡這個小鬼的，而誰會不想要鋼鐵人作叔叔呢？

 

 

這就是復仇者．東尼史塔克的復仇。一如往常，他贏了。

 

 

 

 

 

（完）


End file.
